


Chained

by Scrxpt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Chains, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, goodness don't look at me, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix asked Axel if he'd be willing to try something new during sex and Axel happily agrees to get chained up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> AKUSAIMONTH : BERSERK  
> Day 21: Set E - Let Me Chain You Up

     Axel was amazed at how in character Saix was as he led him down to the dungeon of the Castle. Saix continued on through the empty dungeon before turning and heading to the more out of the way cells. It seemed like they were walking forever and Axel had the urge to itch his nose, yet with his hands chained in front of himself and Saix tugging at them for him to follow, that was near impossible. Axel thought back to Saix’s careful questioning of if he’d be into doing something like this and tried not to lose his own character. He wanted to make sure Saix got the experience he wanted, but it was hard to pretend to be a prisoner. A small smile cracked as he was led into a cell and told to stand still. Saix looked at him and reached out to grip his face. “Find something funny, Axel?” He asked lowly, squeezing his jaw. Axel swallowed, the safe word flashing forefront in his mind, before shaking his head. “No, nothing at all.” He said a bit cheekily which earned him a rough squeeze. He clenched his jaw and watched as Saix undid the chains around his hands and let the metal clatter to the floor. Axel rubbed his wrists and looked to the man, one eyebrow raised in question. “Undress.” Saix ordered, turning around to lock the cell door.

     He tucked the key in his coat pocket and leaned against the bars to watch Axel. The redhead stood there for a moment before slowly unzipping his coat. He looked at Saix as he shrugged it off and tossed it aside. He made sure to watch his face carefully before tugging his undershirt up and over his head. His pants followed swiftly and he slowly teased his underwear down over his hips, enjoying the thought of what Saix might be thinking. The redhead stepped out of his underwear and stood there, looking to him. Saix moved from the bars and stepped up to Axel, looking him up and down. Without a word, he grabbed one of his wrists and led him to the back wall. The back of his wrist was placed against the wall high above his head and Axel gulped as Saix trailed a gloved hand down his other arm. His fingers circled his wrist and brought that arm up with his other one. Axel glanced up to watch Saix chain him to the wall, two chains hung from a center fixture and cuffs were attached at the end, well aware of how he must look— stark naked and half aroused.

     Saix stepped back from him and looked at him before leaning forward to runs his fingers up his sides. A small whine escaped Axel and he squirmed slightly as Saix began to toy with his nipples. Saix pushed him back and he shivered from the cold stone meeting his bare skin. Axel was helpless to touch Saix like he wanted, and he was sure Saix was getting off to that fact. A slow smirk worked its way across the Diviner’s lips and Axel whined from wanting him. The man teased the redhead until the heat in his lower belly became unbearable. Axel squirmed and tried to move, loving the expression of arousal on Saix’s face. Axel lifted his knee and was pleased to find out that Saix was hard too. He rubbed it against him and was rewarded with a small noise from Saix. The redhead grinned but was quickly turned around. The chains twisted and squeaked and Axel looked over his shoulder at Saix. He reached over and made Axel look forward while he squeezed his hips with his other hand. Axel rested his forehead against the wall as he heard a small spurt before feeling a flick to his ass. He spread his legs and stuck his ass out, biting his lips as Saix’s fingers rubbed at him.

     A small gasp escaped him as a finger slowly entered him and Axel squeezed his eyes shut. Soon moans and the rattling of his chains were filling the dungeon as Saix fingered him. Before Axel could ask for more, a second finger slid in as Saix started to play with his cock. Axel wasn’t able to last long before releasing, his mess getting all over the wall in front of him. Filthy moans spilled out of his mouth as arousal pulsed through him, feeling like fire was flowing through his veins. As he came down from his high, he felt Saix’s finger leave him. After a moment, Saix unlocked the cuffs and Axel lowered his shaky arms. He leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath as he looked to Saix, rubbing his wrists to get the blood flowing back into his hands. When he felt more grounded, he pushed off the wall and moved to kneel in front of the man, unzipping his coat so he could have access to his pants. Axel unzipped and tug them down just enough to get to the man’s arousal before wrapping his lips around him. After a few minutes of sucking and bobbing his head, his mouth was filled with Saix’s own come. He pulled off him and spat it out to the side before looking up at him, wiping his mouth.

     Saix helped him up and gently ran a thumb over his lower lip before giving him a soft kiss. “Did you like that?” He murmured softly, moving to sit on the hardwood bench bolted to a side wall. He pulled Axel onto his lap and kissed at his shoulder. Axel hummed and nodded, kissing Saix’s temple. “Did you?” He asked, his voice a little raw. Saix hummed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Axel. The redhead rested his head against his shoulder and happily accepted the man’s gentle affections now that their scene was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
